Secret Life
by MonarqueMyste
Summary: Charlie has been keeping a secret from the guys about her life. Big problem, it's finally coming back to haunt her. Can the guys help her or will she even tell them the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As the night progressed on towards midnight, Charlie spent part of her night tossing and turning. The heat and humidity was unbearable, which caused her to sleep in only a tank top and underwear. The only covering she had on her bed was a sheet, which had dropped down to her waist. She had two fans going and all of her windows open but still it was not enough to cool things off. 

She rolled over onto her stomach with her arms buried beneath her pillow, trying again to fall asleep. Her mind was playing back everything that had happened in the last week. Business was increasingly steady and she had enough work to see that she stayed busy for at least a month, besides what she already did for the guys. 

Yesterday she received a letter from her father telling her that her two sisters were coming into town to help her out. Her sisters were Lori and Tonya and they used to work at the garage about five years ago until a terrible tragedy befell. Charlie never discussed with the guys what happened all those years ago. The only thing she told them was that her sisters came up once a year and they spent the day together. Charlie told the guys that they needed some personal girl time together. The guys never questioned her on where she went. 

Last night, Carbine arrived to inform the guys about what was going on with Mars. Charlie always felt a bit envious that Carbine had Throttle, but she would never tell her that. Charlie was just happy that they were happy. That is when Carbine informed her that they had broken up several months ago because, Carbine realized that she no longer felt the same way about Throttle and he did not feel the same way for her either. Carbine also told her that she was now dating Stoker and Charlie had to laugh because, it was very obvious that the general was really in love with him. Carbine also told her that Throttle had also found someone new but would not say who it was.

Vinnie was still being his usual self. Flirting with anything female. He and Harley were finally back to dating again. They were even discussing getting married and having Charlie as one of the bridesmaids. Charlie readily accepted the position since she would be able to actually get dressed up. 

Modo was trying to help Charlie out as much as he could. He stayed at the garage and helped her try to catch up with all the motorcycle orders that came in. Even with his help she still going to be busy for a good long while.

Throttle also helped out as much as he could before Limburger decides to pull another one of his stunts. Charlie appreciated his help the most because, it actually gave her an oppurtunity to admire him from afar and talk to him on a casual basis without needing an excuse. His smile was always bright and cheerful. His husky voice made Charlie's knees go week and start to buckle but she never let him see it.

After her and Vinnie called their relationship quits due to the fact that they realized their personalties were just too explosive to be together, Charlie started to feel something for the tan fur mouse that she had not felt in years. Not since Raven had she ever felt this way about anyone. Not even Jack or Vinnie had ever stirred her emotions in such a way.

Raven was a man whom she had married to for one day. Actually, less than twelve hours before their wedding night had been interrupted and he was murdered. Since then, Charlie had gone into hiding. 

Charlie's real name was Myra Jennings Longfeather. She never told the guys the truth about who or what she was for fear that their overprotectiveness would give away her true identity. She was, in reality, Princess Myra of Saturn. She was the daughter of King Kronos and Queen Ariela. She, along with her eight other sisters, had been in hiding since they were born. They had only met one time on Saturn and since then, they kept in quiet contact with each other through their telepathic abilities.

Charlie looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand and saw that it was two in the morning. Exhaling a heavy sigh, she sat up on the edge of the bed, the sheet covering her legs and hips. Running a hand through her auburn wig, she began to wonder why it was that she felt so uneasy. For the last week, Charlie had felt a burden weaighing heavily on her shoulders. She knew it was getting close to the time when she had to get back to Saturn but there was something else bothering her. It felt as though someone was actually breathing on her neck.

She stood up and walked into her bathroom. Turning on the cold water in her sink, she splashed her face with it. She allowed the cool, refreshing water to drip down her chin and neck. Grasping a towel from the towel rock beside the sink, she wiped her face and looked in the mirror. She stared at herself and thought about how she was going to tell her three mice heros the truth before it was too late. They only knew her as Charlie not Myra. How was she going to explain to them that she had kept a huge secret from them that could endanger everyone around them.

Charlie turned when she a loud snore from downstairs. She knew that her friends were sleeping peacefully and Carbine was in the spare bedroom. Sighing heavily, she returned back to her bed, determined to try to get some sleep before the clock rang off with its loud buzzing sound.

As she lay in bed with the sheet pulled up to her waist, she stared at the ceiling and tried to think about something other than counting sheep. Charlie laid one arm behind her head and the other arm rested across her flat stomach. She began to think that if Raven had lived, they would have several children by now and they would be living at the palace on Saturn. But then, at the same token, she would never have met her biker mice friends.

Raven was as wonderful as he was handsome. He had the same golden colored hair as Throttle. He was from Neptune and the cold never once bothered him. He stood about six feet tall with gentle pale blue eyes. His fur covered the sides of his face and came under his jaw. He was almost human looking except when her was in a fight and then his fangs dropped down, almost like a vampire. He was strong but he had a very soft heart, like Modo. Charlie remembered him telling her that he wanted to have a lot of kids and she was more than happy to give him as many as he wanted.

But, that was five years ago and she still did not have any children. Every year, on the same day, she was at his grave. Lori and Tonya normally met her there. Even though they were only her sisters by adoption, Charlie felt extremely close to them. 

Lori had shoulder length pale blond hair with dark blue eyes and a smile that could light up any room. She only stood about five feet tall and lean but it was the impact behind her punches that threw many guys for a loop.

Tonya, on the other hand, was almost six feet tall and had a very willowy figure. She kept her hair cut above her ears but left the top part of it long. She normally sported her jet black hair with red and purple streaks through it. She had pale green eyes and an even cooler personality. She was the only one out of the three of them whose husband actually survived that horrible night. 

Charlie still remembered that day like it was only yesterday.

FLASHBACK:

The church was small and decorated with ivy leaves. There were only about twenty pews and only about ten people who were at the wedding. The isle between the two rows of pews had a long red velvet carpet. There was an organ behind the where the preacher was standing. 

"Who giventh these woman to this man?" the preacher asked.

The preacher was in his early sixties with a receeding hairline. He was dressed a white robe with gold trimming around the edges. His face was careworn but he had gentle gray eyes and a thin mouth. He was tall and thin and his hands were showing signs of arthritis, but he stood proudly as he prepared to marry to people who were madly in love.

On one side stood Myra and her two bridesmaids, Tonya and Lori. They were dressed in pale blue satin A-line gowns that had tank sleeves and embroidery embellishments on their bodices and skirts. They also wore a pair of matching pumps with crystals sprinkled across the toes. For jewlery. Tonya and Lori wore a crystal flower drop necklace and earring set.

On the other side stood Raven with his two best men, Everitt and Hawk. They were dressed in black suits with white shirts underneath. They also wore dark red and gold vests over their shirts but under their jackets. Their black shoes were shiney enough that they could see their reflections in them.

"Her mother and I do" her father, Jenner, said as he placed Myra's hand into Raven's and then sat down in the front row of the pews.

"Do you, Myra Jennings Longfeather, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do" Myra smiled as she gazed at Raven through the fine lace of her veil.

Myra was wearing a satin A-line gown that had tank sleeves, a chapel train and beaded embroidery embellishments on the bodice and skirt. For a veil, she wore a 3-tier crystal cathedral beaded veil. She also wore a crystal flower drop necklace and earring set. Her shoes were white satin pumps with crystals across the toe. 

As she looked at the man who was about to become her husband, Myra could not believe her good fortune. Raven was dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and a tie. Anyone, including the preacher, would have thought that he was human. But, her family knew better.

"And do you, Raven, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do" Raven as he returned Myra's gentle smile that he saw through the veil.

"I now pronouce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the preacher said as he closed the bible.

Myra watched as Raven lifted her veil up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her long and hard, as though there was nothing he would rather be doing. She felt his hands weave into her golden blond curls as she closed her eyes and remembered the feel of his tender kiss.

When they heard the preacher clearing his throat, Raven and Myra pulled back slowly and laughed out loud. The rest of the church cheered in celebration for the happy couple. 

At the ceremony, Myra danced with everyone. Her first dance was with her father. She still had a problem believing that her step mother, Zerreta, had actually acheived getting her father into a suit and tie. But, she was not able to get him to get a haircut. He wore his waist length black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He was a full blooded indian and he did not want to give anyone the impression that he was a civilized gentleman. 

The reception took place at the local diner. The diner was a very good size place to eat with enough room to have about a hundred people in it. The owner was good friends with Jenner and agreed to let them have the celebration there. Of course, he even agreed to cater the small event. He made a small three tiered wedding cake and fresh spagetti with meat sauce and lots of parmesean cheese. The owner had closed down his shop about two hours before the reception started and cleared away a good amount of dance space for everyone, including himself. He also had everything set up and ready to go for when they arrived. He had candles lit and fake flowers strewn all over the place. The were flowered vines and plain vines hanging from the ceiling and the windows.

As Jenner and Myra danced around the floor, Myra noticed the sparkle in her father's almost black eyes when he smiled. The soft lights danced across a couple of gray hairs that had finally showed up a few years ago. Myra looked up, and saw that her father looked very happy with her choice in a husband.

She looked over and saw that Raven was dancing with Zerreta. She was only five years younger than Jenner, he was only fifty, but Zerreta still looked like she was in her early twenties. Even after having three children, she still looked wonderful. Of course, Zerreta made it plain that Jenner was never going to have hair longer than hers, so she grew her hair out to be about an inch longer than his and her hair was just as black as his too.

Zerreta was wearing a georgette spaghetti strap A-line empire waisted dress in a wine red color. Her coal black hair was pulled high onto of her head with a silver comb on either side, holding the curls in place. She wore very little make-up because she had very little use for it.

"You look lovely, sweetheart" Jenner said with a dashing smile as he looked down at Myra.

"You do not look half bad yourself, for an old man" Myra softly chuckled as her father spun her around the dance floor before delivering her back to Raven.

"Old man, eh? I still have better moves then anyone of this young men" Jenner laughed out loud as he pulled Zerreta into his arms.

"This I have to see" Raven stated as he held onto Myra's arm and softly kissed her on the cheek.

"You are on! Mistro, if you please" Jenner said as he pulled his coat off and tossed over one of the chairs and then removed his tie.

The tempo picked up almost instantly and Jenner showed that he still could get down with the rest of younger generations. Zerreta had changed the cd over to a Christina Aguliera song called Dirrty. He pulled Zerreta into the dance and she immediately kicked her shoes off to join.

Redman:  
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)

Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm coming through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Bodies packed From front to back Now move your ass I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise

Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one You've been waiting on Get up, get it up Yup, that's what's up Giving just what you want To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

What to do when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I bet you somebody's Gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Redman:  
Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow)  
If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina (what), better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels Throw it up Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly (Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy (Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly (I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body (Let's get dirrty)  
Dance and getting just a little naughty (Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty (Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what

After the song had ended, Jenner and Zerreta had not even broken a sweat and laughed as the other guests just stared at them. Their hair was a little out of placed and their hearts were pumping a little hard but, other than that, they were fine.

"Well now, I guess I was wrong about you two. I did not think you could still move so well at your age" Raven joked as he patted Jenner on the back and they both just laughed.

"Let's see what you can do, sport" Jenner said as he gave Myra and Raven the dance floor.

They spent the next two hours trying to see who could out dance who. In the end, they finally called a truce because Raven and Jenner both finally fell onto the floor when they tried to break dance on their shoulders. Zerreta and Myra just stood back and were holding their sides from laughing so hard.

Another couple of hours went by and the party finally died down. Raven and Myra road back to their rented hotel room and were planning on finally having some time to themselves. They had spent the last several months trying to make sure that nothing was going to ruin their first night of the rest of their lives together. 

As soon as they entered they room, Raven immediately started to help Myra get out of her wedding dress. With each piece of clothing that he took off of her, he kissed each section of bare skin until he had her down to her underwear and bra. He laid her down on the bed and stood up, removing his suit. Myra just smiled up at him, her skin had flushed under his smiling gaze.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Raven asked softly as he pulled his shirt off, his heated gaze never once leaving Myra's emerald green eyes.

"Yes you have but you can say it some more" Myra nervously laughed as she watched him pull his shoes and socks off.

"You are beautiful" Raven said as he moved over the top of Myra and weaved his fingers into her hair.

He still wore his pants but, was completely bare everywhere else, save for the fur on his back and chest. He leaned over and slanted his mouth over Myra's lips, kissing her soundly. Raven was just about to remove the rest of Myra's clothes when the door blown in...

END OF FLASHBACK:  
Charlie woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off and her heart pounding inside her chest. Her fingers immediately found the switch and turned the clock off. As she tried to get out of bed, her feet became tangled in the sheet and she fell hard onto the floor. As she tried to untangle herself, Throttle popped his head.

"Need help?" Throttle asked and instantly turned red when he saw what Charlie was wearing. 

"No, now please leave" Charlie snapped at Throttle and he sighed, reluctantly, and then went back down into the living room. She felt bad for having snapped at him but, her nightmares were getting out of hand and the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her past. She sighed heavily and made herself promise to apologize to Throttle for snapping at him when he was just trying to help. 

After getting herself untangled, Charlie removed her wig, took a quick cold shower and got dressed into her usual attire. After getting dressed, she blow dried her blond curls and quickly repinned her auburn wig back in place. She walked downstairs and found that Carbine had actually gotten up early and made breakfast for everyone. She knew that in another thirty minutes she would have to get ready to open the garage up but, until then she decided she was going to listen to Vinnie brag about how much of a stud he was, Modo slugging Vinnie in the shoulder, and Throttle just shaking his. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what does everyone think so far? I hope I am not confusing everyone, if I am please let me know. This the first time I have done a cartoon fanfic. As far as the song above goes, I left out the details for the dance moves because I wanted the reader to use his or her own imagination and let them decide for themselves. 


	2. Family

Chapter 2: 

As Charlie sat down with Modo, Vinnie, Throttle, and Carbine, she quickly ate her breakfast. She was too tired to listen to any one of them, especially Vinnie with his non stop chatter. She was in no mood for anything but peace and quiet.

Sitting there in the kitchen at the table, Charlie silently pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate. She kept thinking about her nightmare and why she was reliving all of her old memories. It was not like her to dwell in the past but, every year she did the same thing with her sisters. She was down at the cemetary talking to her late husband grave. She still had a hard time believing that it had been five years since that night and she still cried at night for him. 

Sighing heavily, she just wanted to go on with her life and find a new love. She tried twice since Raven's death but, both were unsuccesful. Jack McCyber and her were like siblings. Vinnie and her enjoyed each friendship and ego deflation too much to go any further than just one date. 

Now there was Throttle. His smokey voice and golden fur made her senses reel. She loved to watch his biceps flex when he was working along side her. She liked the way his tail swished from behind the chair. His hot glances were enough to make her blush under his sultry gaze, even from under his shades.

"Hey, Charlie girl!" Vinnie shouted and disrupted Charlie's train of thought. He loved teasing her every chance he got even though he was now back to dating Harley.

"Huh?" Charlie looked up from her plate at Vinnie and scowled at him. She was about ready to strangle him for interrupting her thoughts.

"Are ya okay, babe?" Vinnie asked in his normal casual way. Now he was becoming concerned because he had never seen Charlie so distracted in the four years that he had known her.

"Oh yeah. Just had a rough night's sleep" Charlie softly commented as she turned her attention back to her plate. She did not know what was more interesting, playing with her food or having the guys wonder what was going through her head.

"Are ya sure, Charlie ma'am?" Modo asked, extremely concerned over the way Charlie had been acting for the last couple of days. She had never been so closed mouthed before and she never missed a beat to burst Vinnie's overactive ego. 

Charlie had become very distant since that letter had arrived. She would not say who it was from or where it came from. She did not even tell them what was in it. All they knew was that every year around this time she received a letter and then she would take off for a day. They never were able to find her when trouble started.

"Yes, Modo, I am fine. I just have not been sleeping that well with all this hot weather" Charlie made up an excuse to hide the truth from her friends. Of course, they just shook their heads, continued stuffing the furry faces, and took her word for it.

"Look, guys. I gotta get the garage opened up and ready to work on the rest of those orders. So, please clean up in here" Charlie used her most pleading look and, as usual, the three male mice started to whine and fuss.

She just gave them her usual stare, as if she was daring them to argue with her. They finally relented, Vinnie and Modo cleared the table and Throttle washed the dishes. 

Charlie could not help but stare at Throttle because, all he was wearing was a pair of black sweat pants and a white tee shirt. He only had on a pair of white socks on his feet. He had his furry hands buried in soapy dish water and was washing and rinsing each dish before putting them on the rack beside the sink. 

Charlie wanted nothing more than to have him bury his hands into her hair and kiss her. She did not care if his hands were covered in soap or in grease. She just wanted to feel his hands and lips on her.

Of course, Vinnie was trying to be helpful by clearing out the cabinets and explaining that all the dishes needed to be washed since he was the one who washed them the last time. Throttle pinned his ears back, switched his tail, and scowled at Vinnie.

Vinnie and doing dishes was just not a good combination. He hated to wash dishes and always left streaks and a few stains on each dish.

"Vin man, you are startin' to annoy me. Now please leave all the other dishes in the cabinets before I decide to make you rewash all the dishes that you originally did" Throttle snapped his tail at Vinnie's nose and he howled out in pain as he gripped the tip of nose with both hands.

"Ouch. That hurt man. Are you tryin' to ruin this handsome face?" Vinnie complained as he looked at Charlie who was chuckling softly.

"You only have that complexion because you allow your alligator mouth to overload your tweety-bird ass. Plus, you don't do dishes that well" Charlie snidely commented with a soft laugh.

"It ain't funny" Vinnie stated as he continued to rub his sore nose.

"I think Throttle just left a lasting impression on you" Modo softly chuckled as he wiped off the table with a paper towel and then tried to toss it into the trash can, but he missed. He walked over, picked the paper up, and tossed it into the can.

"I have to admit. You finally have these three mouse scouts almost house broken" Carbine walked over and stood beside Charlie.

"Especially a certain one" Carbine whispered into Charlie's ear and Charlie just smiled, knowingly.

"You got that right" Charlie agreed as she stood in the doorway that lead to the garage with Carbine.

"Well, whenever you three are finished, I need one of you to help me out in the garage. The rest of you can go take a peak to see what our good old pal Limburger is up to. I don't want my garage to get smashed up like it the last time all three of you were together and quote trying to help out" Charlie stated as she walked out into the garage, turned on all the lights, and opened up the garage.

"Throttle's staying. The rest of us going to go check on old lard butt" Vinnie stated as he jumped onto his red racer and sped out the door. Modo and Carbine quickly followed out. Carbine rode one of Charlie's bikes.

Throttle came out of the kitchen, his shirt was soaked on the bottom half and on his sleeves. His pants were a little damp around the edges but, he was not saturated. 

"Charlie, I am gonna go change" Throttle could not help but stare at their human mechanic as she started to bend over one of the motorcycles and started to fix some broken wires.

"Okay. I will be right here when you get through" Charlie said as she began to work on the first motorcycle on her list for the day.

Throttle quickly changed out of his wet clothes and into his normal attire.

They spent until lunch time working before they decided it was time to eat. Charlie quickly slapped together a couple of hot dogs and Throttle grabbed a couple of root beers out of the fridge before they both sat down. They sat quietly and ate before they heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the garage. Throttle went into the garage to see who it could be. He saw an old style Harley Davidson Indian with a very tall rider on it.

"Can we help you sir?" Throttle asked as he watched the biker dismount.

"Yes, I was needing to speak with Charlene Davidson. Is she here?" the rider asked as he removed his helmet.

"May I ask who you are?" Throttle questioned as he looked at the rider.

The man stood almost as tall as Throttle and was a little leaner than him. He looked to be about in his fifties with long black hair and even darker eyes.

"Sorry about that. The name's Marcus Davidson. I'm Charlie's father" Marcus said with a smile.

"Papa!" Charlie screamed with delite as threw herself into Marcus's open arms.

"Hey Princess. It's good to see ya too!" Marcus softly stated as he hug Charlie tight.

"Hey, he work for ya?" Marcus asked, jesturing towards Throttle.

"Yeah Papa, he does. Papa this Throttle and Throttle, you have already met my papa" Charlie said with a smile.

"Hey, I need a little bit of work done to this old girl. You up for it?" Marcus asked.

"Sure. What seems to be the problem?" Throttle asked.

"Got a couple of loose wires around the headlight and she needs an oil change and grease job" Marcus stated.

"Okay, give me about half an hour and she should be ready to roll" Throttle said as he gathered the parts that he needed.

By the time he returned back into the garage, Throttle noticed that Charlie and her father had stepped outside the garage but never left Throttle's line of sight. They were just out of ear shot for him to hear so, he worked on the old motorcycle.

OUTSIDE THE GARAGE:

"Myra, they are getting close to finding you" Jenner stated in a hushed voice.

"I know. He's out there now. Looking for me" Myra whispered as she looked around nervously.

"He broke out of prison last week" Jenner stated as he wrapped his arm around Myra's shoulders and pulled her close.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't just abandon my friends and the garage. It's all I have left of my past besides my family." Myra said in a harsh crying whisper.

"I know that. You need to tell them the truth and get out of here. The door is always open" Jenner softly stated.

"Okay. I will just explain that I am going on vacationa and I am taking them with me" Myra replied, knowing that her father owned a large ranch on the outskirts of Chicago with a huge log home.

"Okay. Works for me. I should expect you when?" Jenner asked as he turned Myra to face him and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Give us about a week. That should give me enough time. I will just have to enlist the rest of them to get all of this work done" Myra solemnly spoke with a heavy sigh as she looked at the garage.

The Last Chance Garage had been the only home she had ever known, even though it used to be called Longfeather Cycle Shop. Since she was six months old, she had lived at the garage. She was nearly six years old when she started to learn all about the business. While other girls were planning their Junior prom, she had been busy tearing engines apart and putting them back together. 

It was during the time when Myra was nearing twelve that her father adopted Tonya and Lori because, they practically lived at the garage with her. Their parents had been too poor to continue to support them so Jenner, being a kind hearted man, adopted them both. His reason for adopting them was so Myra would not be an only child and because he was not able to have children of his own due to the fact that he was sterile.

"Okay Myra. Just be careful and I will see you in a week" Jenner stated as he and Myra walked back to the front of the garage to see that Throttle was just finishing off with the motorcycle.

"There ya go, sir" Throttle stated as his tail switched around behind him but it appeared as though Charlie's father did not even pay attention to it.

"Hey, not a problem. Here ya go lad for a job well done" Marcus stated as he tipped Throttle twenty dollars and paid the bill.

"Thank you sir" Throttle said as he watched Marcus back out of the garage and headed down the road.

Charlie sighed as she watched her father leave. Now, she had to face the reality of having to explain everything to the guys when they got back and the fact that they had a month's worth of work to get done in one week.

"So, what was that all about?" Throttle asked as soon as he saw the sad look in Charlie's turqouise eyes.

"I'll tell ya later" was all Charlie said to him before she turned around and started back to work on the rest of the bikes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what does everyone think. I hope I not confusing everyone with the name switching. If I am please let me know. If anyone thinks I need to add something to it or they have any ideas, feel free to let me know. 


	3. Repair Work

The lyrics below are from Jesse McCartney's song "Why don't you kiss her". These lyrics are borrowed without permission and I do not make any profit off of them, so please do not sue me, I am not worth it. 

Chapter 3: Repair work

It was almost dinner time by the time Modo, Vinnie, and Carbine arrived back at the garage. Charlie and Throttle were just finishing off on the last motorcycle for then evening when they pulled up and parked. Vinnie did his usual of bragging about how good he was. Modo started to dust off all the dirt that was on his motorcycle and started to talk to it. Carbine just got off the bike and walked over to talk to Charlie.

"So, how was our good old pal, Limburger, doing?" Charlie asked as she wiped off each of her tools and put them away in large tool box.

"The usual. It appears that he has hired in some new recruits but, we have not been able to find them. We spent all day trying to locate them without any luck. Whoever these guys are, they are good" Carbine said with a soft sigh.

"Oh great. Looks like another night of lost sleep" Charlie grumbled as she placed the last tool away and then locked up the toolbox.

Charlie turned around and watched as Modo, Vinnie, adn Throttle walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"You have not told him yet, have you?" Carbine asked, knowing that Charlie was not whom she claimed to be but, she was not about to tell the guys about it.

Carbine discovered Charlie's little secret the last time she was on Earth, about six months ago, when she walked passed her room and saw Charlie without the auburn wig. When Carbine questioned her, Charlie explained the whole story and Carbine understood what she meant about the guys possibly blowing her cover with their actions.

"No." Charlie started to say, "I just don't know what to say to him or how he will react."

"Yeah, I know what you mean by that" Carbine softly commented as she pushed some of her black hair away from her face.

"What do say we grab a bite to eat" Carbined smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"I second that motion" Charlie agreed.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Vinnie and Modo were arm wrestling while Throttle was playing around with the radio, trying to locate a station. Charlie watched as Throttle looked up and smiled at her. She felt her face grow hot under his shaded gaze. She quickly turned her attention to the refridgerator and opened it up, trying to locate something to cook. She heard Throttle sigh when he could not locate their favorite station but he left it on and sat down at the table to drink his root beer.

Charlie decided hot dogs would always be welcomed by her three mouse scout heros. Carbine quickly offered to help her and together they worked on trying to get dinner ready before Modo and Vinnie tore the kitchen apart. Charlie glanced over at the arm wrestling mice and found that their fun game was about ready to take a turn for the worse. Modo pinned Vinnie's arm down and Vinnie jumped on top of Modo, trying to wrestle the gray mouse down to the ground. Throttle immediately backed away from the table before the play fight landed on him.

As the two of them fought, the radio finally started to work and played a song that Charlie had not heard in a while.

"We're the best of friends And we share our secrets

She knows everything that is on my mind

Lately something's changed

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head softly says"

Throttle looked over and saw Charlie's hips swaying slightly to the music. He could also hear that she was humming to herself. He smiled as he listened to the words and thought about their meaning.

"Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know If you never show the way you feel inside"

Throttle walked over to where Charlie and Carbine were quietly working. He placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and she turned her head up to him.

"Wanna dance?" Throttle whispered softly into Charlie's ear as he slid his hand down her shoulder to her hand. He noticed that her hand was shaking but Charlie willingly accepted and took his hand. Charlie wrapped her hands around Throttle's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, I'm so afraid To make that first move

Just a touch and we could cross the line

And every time she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close"

Carbine just stood back with a smile on her face as she watched Throttle and Charlie dance in the center of the kitchen. She also noticed that Modo and Vinnie had stopped their fussing and watched. Looking at each other, Vinnie and Modo did not know what to make of the scene.

"Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know If you never show the way you feel inside"

Throttle felt as though his heart was going to pound right through his chest as he held Charlie close. He had to keep telling himself that they were just friends and nothing more. He knew what he felt for the human mechanic went beyond freindship. It was more than what he had felt for Carbine.

"What would she say

I wonder would she just turn away

Or would she promise me that she's here to stay

It hurts me to wait I keep asking myself"

Charlie still could not believe that Throttle actually wanted to dance with her in the kitchen. She could feel the warmth of his hands and arms through her blue work shirt. She laid her head against his chest and felt his heart pounding. She could not figure out if he was nervous or if that was just how his heart normally sounded.

"Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know If you never show the way you feel inside"

Throttle just wished it was that easy. He wished he could tell Charlie how he felt about her.

"Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide Cause she'll never know If you never show The way you feel inside"

Charlie could feel the softness of Throttle's fur against her cheek as she kept her head against his chest. She knew that this feeling that she felt was not the same as it was with Raven, it was stronger.

"why don't you kiss her"

"Well now, that is something you don't see every day. Two people dancing in the kitchen without realizing there are other people watching" Carbine softly chuckled as she watched the scene unfold.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Charlie softly whispered as she removed her arms from Throttle and then nervously laughed as she went back to making dinner.

As they sat down to eat, Charlie thought about what her father told her. She could not believe it, after five years, the man who had taken away her past life was back out on the prowl again. She knew exactly who Carbine had mentioned and now knew that it was Limburger's goons who had free him.

"Oh guys" Charlie knew it was time to tell them the truth. She watched as each of them raised their heads and turned to look at her.

"Yeah babe?" Vinnie charmingly stated before taking a swallow of some of his root beer.

"Um... My father's invited us down to his ranch for a visit and I told him that would be great" Charlie hesitantly said as she took a swallow of her drink.

"Oh momma. Time off sounds great!" Modo cheerfully with a mouth full of food.

"Awesome, this stud could definetly use a break from all the ladies" Vinnie said as he leaned back in his, causing the chair to go up on two legs.

"Vacation sounds great" Throttle agreed as he looked at Charlie from behind his shades.

"But, there is one catch" Charlie could hear their silent groans of protest.

"Let's hear it" Carbine encouraged.

"We have a month's worth of work to get done and I need everyone's help to get it done in one week. I told my father that we would be there in a week" Charlie said as she watched everyone's jaw drop.

"Okay. This should be a piece of cake" Carbine said with a smile.

Throttle willingly volunteered. Modo and Vinnie needed a little more prodding before they agreed. Carbine offered to contact Stoker and Harley on Mars. As soon as Vinnie heard that Carbine was going to enlist Harley's help, he quickly volunteered and then the chair fell backwards. The chair broke and Vinnie landed sprawled out on the floor.

"Well, I know what I'm going to be doing this evening after you mouse scouts leave" Charlie sighed as she looked at the wreckage that Vinnie had made.

"Hey, a small chair just can't stand up to my good charms" Vinnie smiled as he stood up and then flexed his arms.

"More like your over-inflated ego on two legs broke it" Charlie snidely stated as she watched Vinnie's ears pin back and his atenna slump down as he looked at her.

"Well, I think it's time we head back to the scoreboard" Carbine hinted as she stood up and threw the can into the trash and placed her plate the sink.

"I think I will stay here. Just to make sure nothin' happens" Throttle stated as he threw his can into the trash and placed his dish into the sink.

"Ok, see you three in the morning" Charlie stated as she walked into the garage and opened the door.

By the time Charlie closed the garage door, Throttle had changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a dark blue tee shirt.

"I'll see if I can get that chair fixed for ya" Throttle stated as he walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet doors under the sink.

"Ok. I'm going to go change. I have been meaning to work on that kitchen for a while" Charlie stated as she walked upstairs into her bedroom.

She changed into a pair of blue denim cut-off shorts and a white tank top. She took a look at herself in the bathroom mirror before heading back down stairs into the kitchen. She found Throttle sitting on the floor, Indian style, trying to repair the chair that Vinnie broke.

Charlie walked over to the sink cabinet and found a gallon of pale green paint. She had been meaning to repaint the kitchen for that last several months but her mouse scouts made that project relatively impossible. But, tonight, she was going to finally repair the kitchen and she was planning on enlisting Throttle's help, since he decided to spend the night.

"What are you doing, Charlie-girl?" Throttle asked as he laid his sunglasses aside and then looked over at Charlie, who was down on her knees, opening up a gallon of paint.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Charlie wearing extremely short shorts. He had seen her in a bath suit before but that was when Vinnie was flirting with her and he was still seeing Carbine. Now, things were different. Both Charlie and he were single and he was staring at her legs like they were some kind of treat. He watched as she looked over at him and smiled sweetly as she continued to find more cans of paint.

"Well, it has been a while since the last time the kitchen was painted. So, I figured that you and I could do it" Charlie looked hopefully over at Throttle who continued to look at her bare legs.

She smiled to herself as she realized that Throttle was looking at her with that all to familiar look that Raven had given her on many occasions. It was that same heated look that made her blush from her toes to her face. Charlie quickly turned her head back to the sink to keep Throttle from seeing her blush and that's when she realized that the sink was starting to leak.

"Looks as though we are gonna have to do some repair work before we even think about painting" Throttle softly stated as scooted over to where Charlie was sitting.

"You know something, I think you're right" Charlie said as she turned her head and found that Throttle was right behind her.

"Oh well, better to get it done now before we do anything else. What else needs to be repaired?" Throttle asked as he placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and she smiled up at him.

"The sink has to be first and then we should fix the lower cabinets before we repair the top ones. The cabinets also need to be repainted as well" Charlie solmenly said as she turned to face Throttle and found that he was kneeling with his butt sitting right down on his feet.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that. The chair's fixed and now all it needs to do is dry. If we work together on this we should be able to get everything fixed up in a couple of hours" Throttle said as he looked at the leaking sink and then his eyes found Charlie's.

Throttle could not even count the number of times today that he had looked at Charlie's mouth and thought about kissing her. Throttle thought her mouth was too tempting a shade of pink. Her eyes were the color of a tuquoise stone. Her skin reminded him of peaches and cream; too tempting and inviting for him to want to touch. He remembered that Carbine had told him that Charlie liked him and she also told him that she about his crush on Charlie.

"I know. Sounds like a plan to me" Charlie smiled softly as she looked back at the sink.

"Ok. I'll go get the tools" Throttle said as he stood up and held out his hand to help Charlie up.

"Thanks" Charlie said as she grabbed a hold of his hand and he pulled her up.

Charlie became slightly unbalanced and landed in his open arms. Her hands were braced on his upper arms and his hands were on her waist. She sheepishly looked up at him and he looked down at her. Charlie could feel her heart beating faster as he smiled at her. She nervously licked her lips as Throttle dipped his head and lightly brushed his lips over hers.

What started as a quick affectionate kiss quickly ignited into an inferno. Charlie wrapped her arms around Throttle's neck, pulling herself closer to him. Throttle wrapped his arms a little more securely around Charlie's waist, bring her hips closer to his own. His tongue swept into her mouth and she immediately reciprocated the motion with a moan into his mouth.

Charie felt Throttle moving his hands up and down her spine as she threaded her fingers into his golden fur at the base of his neck. Throttle moved his hands slowly down her spine until they landed on her hips. After getting his hands firmly positioned on her hips, Throttle lifted Charlie up and sat her butt down onto the kitchen counter. Her legs were wrapped loosely around his hips and one of Throttle's hands laid flat on the counter while his other hand moved between them.

"Oh Charlie, you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you like this" Throttle groaned as his hand touched her face.

"About as long as I have" Charlie whispered against his mouth as she cupped his face in her hands. She felt his hand getting ready to slide to the base of her neck and she froze. The last thing she needed was to explain to Throttle about the wig.

"Are ya ok babe?" Throttle questioned when he felt Charlie's mood change from passionate to fearful.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Charlie started to nibble on her lower lip and then looked away from Throttle.

"Are ya sure?" Throttle asked as he used his hand to nudge Charlie's face up to look at him.

"Not really" Charlie knew it was not an outright lie but she still wasn't ready to tell him the total truth.

"What is it?" Throttle was worried that he had done something wrong or moved to fast for Charlie.

"It's just that...I am...well...I'm..." Charlie did not know what to say but Throttle was looking to her for an answer and she was hesitating.

"I'm still a virgin and I am really nervous about doing something like this" Charlie spilled out the truth about that one detail.

"Is that all?" Throttle almost had to laugh because; he thought it was something major.

"Yeah. That's it" Charlie nervously hopped down off the counter as soon as Throttle backed away. She had at least confessed part of her secret but not the whole thing.

"Okay, I understand babe" Throttle reluctantly let Charlie go and decided it would be best for both of them if they worked on the kitchen instead on each other.

It was almost midnight, nearly five hours, since they started the kitchen project and they had just finished it. The sink was repaired and no longer leaked. The lower cabinets were leveled out and had a fresh coat of white paint on them. The upper cabinets were dusted off, had shelves repaired, and also had a fresh coat of paint on them. All of the chairs had their legs glued back together and were now drying. The kitchen walls now had a two coats fresh of pale green paint on them and they were drying. They repaired both the garage/kitchen door and the kitchen/outside door. Even the table had some work done to it; it needed the legs reset and a crack running down the center fixed.

The only thing left for them to do to the kitchen was to remove the linolium off of the floor and lay down some saltillo tile, and put up new molding and baseboards. Charlie also some chair-rail that matched the molding and baseboards that she wanted to put up. But they both agreed that the rest of the kitchen could wait until tomorrow night.

Right now, the only thing that they could think about was getting a shower and heading to bed. It took them each about fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Throttle slept in the spare bedroom with just a pair of blue boxers on and Charlie slept in her room with a black tank top on and a pair of matching underwear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what does everyone think? Is there something I need to add or explain. If so, please let me know so this way I can place it into the next chapter. It will probably be a couple more days before I get that one up. Oh, I am also going to mention that this story may have it's rating moved up a little higher because, I may end up going very expliceit. But I will keep this story at the rating it is now until I absolutely have no choice but to up it. Figured I would give every an advanced warning. Oh, and a BIG CYBER HUG to Paws.On.Scroll for such a great review. Thank you!


End file.
